10 The Age of Robots
by Juzzer H
Summary: The Doctor travels to the distant past where the robots are converting humans. But deep beneath, an old enemy of the Doctor's is awakening.


The Age of Robots

By Justin Horsey

Doctor: (The TARDIS materializes on top of a Mayan pyramid. The Doctor steps out.) You smell that?

Donna: (Stepping out.) Where are we?

Doctor: South America. Around about 10,000 years ago. And at the moment, we're on a Mayan pyramid. (Looks around at the scenery.)

Donna: I've always wanted to come here.

Doctor: There's only one slight problem.

Donna: What's that?

Doctor: How do we get down?

(In the Vault. There are robots and Zygons hiding in the darkness.)

Robot 1: He is here.

Zygon 1: Fantastic. Remember, for the plan to succeed, the Doctor must be out of the picture.

All Robots: Yes sir.

Zygon 1: You must not fail.

Robot 1: We will not fail. We are faultless, emotionless. We are superior.

Zygon 1: Then get to work. Bring the Doctor to me, I will deal with him.

All Robots: Yes sir.

Zygon 1: And if any of you return without the Doctor, the self destruct button will be at my command.

All Robots: The Doctor must be killed.

Zygon 1: Excellent. Now bring me the Time Lord.

All Robots: Yes Sir. (The robots march out of the Vault.)

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC

Doctor: We'll see if we can speak to the villagers, probably won't get much out of them.

Donna: Why not?

Doctor: You live back in this time, and everything's an enemy. Until proved otherwise.

Donna: We're going to look strange.

Doctor: Yeah well, I'll tell you what I told Martha. Walk around like you own the place, works for me.

Donna: Is that it? (Pointing to an array of huts with a campfire in the middle.)

Doctor: Just keep it down.

Yak: Who you? (Coming out of hut.)

Doctor: I Doctor, this Donna.

Yak: What want?

Doctor: Just looking. From the village down the road, path, track thing. Just felt like seeing the culture differences.

Yak: Huh?

Doctor: Hello!

Yak: Hello.

Doctor: I'm the Doctor.

Yak: You said already.

Doctor: Yeah, well I was just wondering if I could grab dinner here.

Yak: Huh?

Doctor: Tea, eat, um, snack…

Donna: Xocolatl.

Yak: Ah. Follow.

Doctor: How'd you know that?

Donna: I did a bit of research. It sounds great.

Doctor: Why? What's it got in it?

Donna: Cacao beans, chillies, cornmeal and honey.

Doctor: Donna, you're brilliant.

Donna: Shut up.

Doctor: Right.

(Later on at feast. The Doctor and Donna are drinking and eating and dancing.)

Donna: You don't get this in London!

Doctor: We didn't even have it on Gallifrey!

Donna: This Chicken is brilliant!

Doctor: That's monkey!

Donna: It's brilliant.

Doctor: Tastes beautiful with a bit of Chaya doesn't it?

Donna: Come on you, let's dance!

Doctor: I don't dance.

Donna: It's not even real dancing come on! (The Doctor and Donna start dancing with the other villagers.)

Yak: Time for offering! (The dancing and the drums stop.)

Donna: What's going on?

Doctor: They're making an offering to the gods.

Donna: What are they offering?

Doctor: Well depends. If they're happy, they might give the gods enough to keep them happy. If they're sad, they'll give the gods enough to make them happy.

Donna: Alright.

Doctor: (Two villagers bring out a pot of xocolatl.) And it appears, they're happy.

Donna: Well that's good.

(Afterwards.)

Yak: Perhaps you could help Doctor.

Doctor: Perhaps. With what?

Yak: My tribe go missing.

Doctor: People disappearing, aye? Have you seen them since?

Yak: No. This tribe take Yak in. Friendly tribe.

Doctor: Have you seen this happen?

Yak: No.

Donna: So, your saying, your tribe has disappeared, never to be seen again, so this tribe took you in?

Yak: I was only 12 when it happened.

Doctor: How old are you now?

Yak: 14.

Doctor: I suppose we could stay a little longer.

Donna: I've got time.

Doctor: Listen, Yak. Who ever took your tribe, I'm going to find them. And then I'm going to stop them. I'm not going to lose anyone else.

Yak: Thankyou.

Doctor: I'm just here to help.

Donna: Anyway, mister. How bout showing us around the surroundings.

Doctor: Maybe tomorrow.

Donna: You scared of a Mayan temple in the dark?

Doctor: Oh, alright. One temple and then back to the TARDIS for rest. We'll have a better look tomorrow when the sun's up.

Donna: Well, come on. (Running off towards the closest temple.)

Doctor: (Arriving at the temple justy behind Donna.) Just keep it down. Be respectful.

Donna: What are the ghosts going to come and attack us are they?

Doctor: No, but if you want to stay friends of that tribe, it's best you respect their traditions. (Something rattles at one end of the temple.)

Donna: You hear that?

Doctor: Hear what? (Searching for sonic screwdriver.) No sonic screwdriver!

Donna: The stories are right; these places are creepy at night.

Doctor: Well, they do make people offerings to the gods sometimes.

Donna: But I have one question. If they have this temple here, why are they camped up out there?

Doctor: It's the start of the Mayan civilisation. Start with making a home for the gods, then yourself.

Donna: This place is creepy let's get back. (More rattling.)

Doctor: I heard that one. (Turning around.)

Donna: There's nothing there, let's get back.

Doctor: Have a closer look tomorrow. (They leave.)

(The next day. Everyone is gone except Yak, Donna and the Doctor.)

Yak: The tribe is gone!

Donna: It wouldn't be…

Doctor: It's got to be. There's nothing else here. There's something in that temple, and we've got to find out what.

Donna: I thought you were going to say one of the gods has gone crazy.

Doctor: Yak!

Yak: Yes?

Doctor: Do you fancy a trip into the temple?

Yak: Only the elders are allowed inside.

Doctor: Do you notice any elders around?

Yak: No.

Doctor: Well then come on! (Heads of towards the temple.)

Donna: But Doctor! What could be inside there? (Coming after the Doctor.)

Doctor: I don't know. I honestly don't know. If I was on any other planet in any other time with a certain attack strategy, I could think up a predictable culprit, but I've got nothing.

Donna: What do you mean attack strategy?

Doctor: Well, the way you can tell if you're being attacked by the Daleks is if they come flying in from all directions shooting everything. Whereas the Cybermen, people slowly go missing, then they come out of the shadows and attack.

Donna: How can you not have seen anything like this?

Doctor: No-one does anything like it. It's a primitive time on Earth. Many other races at this time were drilling the more sophisticated races. You wouldn't attack someone like the humans, unless. Oh, now I see!

Donna: What?

Doctor: Shape changers! Then can use the bodies of the humans to create their own private army, and then they take on other races.

Donna: Using the knowledge of the more sophisticated race.

Doctor: Yep. But the question is. Why didn't they take us?

Donna: Incompatible?

Doctor: Maybe. But then, what about Yak? He's just a plain human like the rest of them. Speaking of Yak, where is he anyway?

Donna: Got no idea.

Doctor: Oh well, he should be alright, wherever he is. (Enters the temple.)

Donna: It came from the far end.

Doctor: (Goes to the far end of the temple to a wall. He puts his head up against it and listens. He knocks. Then he gets out his stethoscope and listens.) For some reason or other, this wall isn't meant to be here. Coz if you take this wall away, there, should be a passage.

Donna: Does that mean there's a switch somewhere to open it?

Doctor: Yeah, but who needs switches? I've got my sonic screw… Oh! No I don't.

Donna: Didn't you get another one?

Doctor: No, I forgot.

Donna: You dumbo!

Doctor: Can you run back to the TARDIS and get one?

Donna: Yeah, where are they?

Doctor: There should be one sticking out of the console, that it just made.

Donna: Alright. (Runs off. The Doctor continues to listen. Donna runs down the steps of the temple, opens the TARDIS, pulls the screwdriver from the console and then continues to run back.)

Doctor: There's footsteps. Come on Donna. Sound velocity, stairs maybe. Um that means they're about…um… 100 metres from the wall. Come on Donna. 90. Very even footsteps.

Donna: I've got it! (Running in holding the sonic screwdriver.)

Doctor: Just stand back.

Donna: What's happening?

Doctor: Well, something's on the other side. (Rattling from the other side of the wall.)

Donna: That's what we heard last night!

Doctor: Yep. (The wall begins to slide across.)

Donna: Here we go.

Doctor: Oh yes. (3 robots are revealed behind the wall.)

Robot 1: Identify.

Doctor: Robots!

Robot 1: Identify!

Doctor: Hello.

Robot 1: Identify!

Doctor: What are you doing all the way back in the Mayan era?

Robot 1: We are working.

Doctor: Who for?

Robot 1: Any enemy of the Doctor's.

Donna: I knew him. Bit strange. What do they want with him?

Robot 1: We want him dead.

Donna: Well that's not very nice.

Robot 1: You will follow us. All humans must be used.

Donna: Used for what?

Robot 1: Follow! (Turns and marches down the steps. The Doctor and Donna follow and the other two robots march behind.)

Doctor: I don't like the look of this.

Donna: Alright.

Doctor: Screwdriver. (Holds out hand and Donna gives him the screwdriver. The Doctor tucks it away in his coat.)

Donna: This staircase is endless.

Doctor: Welcome to Mayan times Donna. (The staircase finishes and they are brought in front of a platform.)

Robot 2: There are two more humans.

Doctor: Don't say anything.

Donna: Alright.

Zygon 1: (Walking onto platform.) What do you want?

Doctor: Well, we were just having a look around, and then this lot attacked us! (Pointing to the 3 robots.)

Zygon 1: You know of the Doctor? (To Donna.)

Donna: Yeah.

Zygon 1: Where is he?

Donna: Why should I tell you?

Zygon 1: Because I will have you killed if you don't.

Doctor: Oh, don't blame her, she was just protecting me.

Zygon 1: A woman that protects the man? How unheard of.

Doctor: What are you doing here?

Zygon 1: Creating an army.

Doctor: Yak, what have you done with him?

Zygon 1: He is inside the pressure chamber.

Doctor: What has he done to you?

Zygon 1: He was incompatible. You will join him once you tell us where the Doctor is.

Doctor: Well, either way I have two choices. Tell you and die, or just die. Either way, I die.

Donna: Let him go!

Doctor: But there's a third option.

Zygon 1: This is not possible!

Doctor: You are the Zygons! You destroyed an oil rig! You tried to claim Earth as your own! You landed in Loch Ness. And I destroyed you! I am the Doctor!

Zygon 1: Then you will die Doctor. You are our enemy and must be destroyed!

Doctor: Then there's only one thing I have to ask.

Zygon 1: What's that?

Doctor: I take Yak's place.

Donna: No Doctor.

Doctor: I've got to try Donna.

Zygon 1: You will join him!

Doctor: Well, show some compassion! The human race! What have they done to you?

Zygon 1: We wished to inhabit Earth and they rejected us.

Doctor: You were going to destroy them!

Zygon 1: Put the Doctor with the boy!

Robot 1: Yes sir. (He grabs the Doctor and drags him over to the pressure chamber.)

Doctor: Very interesting.

Zygon 1: And the girl. (Robot 2 grabs Donna and puts her in the chamber.)

Donna: How does this work?

Doctor: They build up the pressure I this chamber, until we suffocate. (The robots shut the chamber door and climb up to the platform with Zygon 1.)

Doctor: Before we begin this, can I ask what exactly is going on?

Zygon 1: With you dead Doctor, we can use your TARDIS energy.

Doctor: What for?

Zygon 1: Deep beneath here is a tomb. Where my ancestors have slept for far too long. They will awake.

Doctor: What happened to them?

Zygon 1: In the destruction of our home world, three ships survived. One came here. They travelled, but they were put to sleep by the humans.

Doctor: Well go ahead! Kill us.

Zygon 1: Activate! (Presses a button.)

Donna: Doctor? Just to let you know…

Doctor: Don't worry. (Get's out sonic screwdriver and opens the door.) Go!

Donna: I won't leave without you.

Doctor: You need to go! I don't want you to die here. You can survive! No go!

Donna: Aren't you coming?

Doctor: I've I go then things will never be settled. But just know Donna. You were brilliant. (Both have tears running down their faces.)

Donna: But what about us?

Doctor: Take Yak away from here. Begin a new life Donna. You'll do brilliant.

Donna: I won't let them have the TARDIS.

Doctor: Keep it hidden. I'll try my hardest not to die, I promise.

Donna: Don't talk like that.

Doctor: Go, Donna. (Donna leaves as the Doctor closes the door.)

Robot 1: What about the girl?

Zygon 1: Don't worry about her! It's the Doctor we want dead.

Robot 3: We are reaching critical. (The Doctor collapses.)

Zygon 1: Shut it off.

Robot 1: It's off.

Zygon 1: (Goes down and check the Doctor's pulse.) The Doctor is dead.

Donna: You murderer! You killed him!

Zygon 1: That was the point!

Donna: (Starts attempting to revive the Doctor.) Come on!

Yak: What about me?

Donna: Run! Get away from here! Save yourself!

Zygon 1: Tell us where the TARDIS is Donna, or you'll suffer the same fate.

Donna: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Zygon 1: Then… (The ground begins to shake.)

Donna: What's that?

Zygon 1: The army is awakening!

Donna: But you said you needed the TARDIS!

Zygon 1: Not anymore. We shall overrun this Earth, and we shall conquer the universe!

Donna: So that was your plan? You want the Earth as a breeding ground?

Zygon 1: And no better time to start. The Earth is weak, they have primitive weapons.

Donna: So that's your final victory? To overcome the Earth, when the most they've is spears? How does that feel?

Zygon 1: Brilliant!

Donna: Really? You feel brilliant because you come overcome a planet armed with sticks. Look at me, I'm talking. Then you go kill him for no particular reason whatsoever.

Zygon 1: The Doctor was the main hindrance to the plan. Without him we can succeed!

Donna: He was the only hindrance! The Earth is not a threat!

Zygon 1: You're just saying that because you live on it. (All the Zygons walk up the stairs and line up next to Zygon 1.)

Donna: What do you want with Earth anyway?

Zygon 1: The missing humans. You remember them?

Donna: Yeah.

Zygon 1: They are being converted into our robot servants.

Donna: You can't do that!

Zygon 1: We can, and we will until the entire Earth is converted.

Donna: I'm not going to let you do that.

Zygon 1: No human has the ability to stop us.

Donna: You're not the first to invade here you know.

Zygon 1: Don't begin that rubbish.

Donna: 4 times, it's been the humans that have stopped the invasion.

Zygon 1: Name them.

Donna: The year 200,100. Rose Tyler reduced the god of all Daleks to dust. The year 2008, Lucy Saxon killed the master. The same year, UNIT stopped the Sontaran invasion. The greatest warriors of all time, destroyed by the human race. Then later that year, I stopped the destruction of reality. If you're looking for a victory. Head to the 21st century.

Zygon 1: Why should we when the victory is here. (The Zygons march up a staircase and line up next to Zygon 1.) Welcome, Donna, to the new Zygon empire! (The Doctor coughs.)

Donna: Doctor!

Doctor: (Short of breath.) How have you been?

Donna: Just a bit worried. You almost died!

Doctor: I tried my hardest. (Coughs.)

Zygon 1: Prepare to die Doctor.

Doctor: Why are you doing this?

Zygon 1: We will destroy you!

Doctor: You and what army?

Zygon 1: (Turning around to notice every other Zygon collapsed on the ground.)

Doctor: (Slowly standing up.) It was my energy that awoke them. Now I'm feeling much better, thanks. (Stretches.)

Doctor: Have you met Donna?

Zygon 1: Yes.

Doctor: Probably one thing you don't know about her. She's brilliant.

Zygon 1: You will both watch as I conquer Earth.

Doctor: You must out of your mind.

Zygon 1: It's like your friend said. It's no victory defeating Earth. This will be very easy.

Doctor: Oh yes, but Earth has an important card on their side.

Zygon 1: What's that?

Doctor: Me. If you're taking Earth, you're going to have to go through me as well.

Zygon 1: That is no problem. We managed it last time.

Doctor: Well, you didn't really. As you may notice, I'm still alive.

Donna: I won't let them.

Doctor: The fact of the matter is, it's 2 on 1. 1 and a half Time Lord, and half a human on one Zygon.

Zygon 1: Is the army converted?

Doctor: What army?

Robot 1: Yes.

Zygon 1: Bring them forward.

Robot 1: Yes Sir. (About 100 robots march from the tunnel and line up with the 3 other robots.)

Zygon 1: My army Doctor.

Donna: But they're humans!

Doctor: Do you know about this?

Donna: When you were out he told me. They're converting humans.

Doctor: Then I have a question for your army.

Robot 1: What do you want?

Doctor: Did you know Yak?

Robot 4: He was my brother.

Doctor: And you're working for the creature that split you up.

Robot 5: Where is Yak?

Donna: He's safe. Alone but safe.

Robot 5: He must be converted. A tribe of robots.

Doctor: It can't happen like that.

Robot 5: Why not?

Doctor: I'm sorry but human history doesn't include robots until the 19th century.

Donna: Spoilers!

Doctor: Yeah, well.

Zygon 1: Kill the Doctor!

Doctor: Are you going to obey him? Or are you going to obey me?

All robots: Neither!

Doctor: Well what are you going to do?

All Robots: Self destruct!

Doctor: No!

Robot 1: If we are not part of the future then we have no purpose!

Doctor: But that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. I can find you a place to live. You can't live on Earth. I'm sorry.

Robot 1: We know none other than Earth. Self destruct! (The robots explode.)

Doctor: (Looking upset.) Two tribes of humans, destroyed because of one silly Zygon! I'm am telling you now you're not standing on safe ground.

Zygon 1: You are my greatest enemy. You must be destroyed.

Doctor: I give you one last chance. Leave Earth, and never come back, or I'll have to force you off.

Zygon 1: You will be destroyed along with the Earth.

Doctor: I'll take that as the latter.

Zygon 1: Reanimate!

Doctor: Has it not gone well?

Zygon 1: They are not waking.

Doctor: They've got no energy. They're sleeping until there is free energy to feed off. And at the moment. There's none.

Zygon 1: What are you going to do Doctor?

Doctor: Leave or be forced to.

Zygon 1: I'm going to take the third option.

Doctor: What's that?

Zygon 1: I'm going to escape. (Runs out of the temple and is beamed up to the ship.)

Doctor: Come back here?

Zygon 1: We will meet again Doctor. This time I will be victorious. (The ship flies away.)

Donna: So that's them gone. What now.

Doctor: I think it's time we got away from Earth.

Donna: Why?

Doctor: I'm causing a bit of trouble.

Donna: Well then, spaceman. Let's get going.

Doctor: Come on. (Heads of to TARDIS.)

Donna: Where to then?

Doctor: I kind do that be random.

Donna: Yeah?

Doctor: Yep. Put's a bit of surprise into the trip.

Donna: Everything's a surprise with you.

Doctor: That's the way I like it.

Donna: Me too.

DOCTOR WHO THEME MUSIC


End file.
